Never too sure
by dizzygin
Summary: When hermione goes back to hogwarts for her sixth year, she begins to get emotioanal feelings for one of her best friends. Will she choose Love over Friendship. Can she make it to the end of the year without having her heart broken?
1. Default Chapter

'I really like you Hermione, I really like you but I am afraid I have to go, There is someone else for you here, you just haven't noticed him. A certain someone who has been there for you no matter what, why don't you understand? I am not the one for you, you are not the one for me, and Ginny Weasley is the one for me. I am sorry I didn't realise this before, I am sorry I broke your heart but you don't deserve someone as low as me, you deserve better, much better. I promise, I will not break Ginny's heart as I broke yours and I will understand if you never want to see me again. Good Bye Hermione, I'll see you in a month'  
  
How did I get myself into this situation?? I lost a friend, I lost a boyfriend and I lost the nicest, sweetest guy who liked me for who I was. I am such a jerk. Harry was right, I deserve better, I deserved Ron but now, He is gone too. It all started at the beginning of the sixth year. Why this emotion took over my brain was because I was in love. I just didn't know the one I loved, not well enough.  
  
Summer Holidays had almost gotten over. Books were crowding my room and I was feeling proud. Proud for how much I had blossomed over the summer, proud how clever I was and proud that the first trace of love was about to come my way. I sat in my room singing along with my favourite muggle band. For the first time in weeks I was cleaning up my room so I could gather my books for school.  
  
'Honey! Hurry up, where is that fur ball Crookshanks??' Mom yelled from the bottom of the staircase. 'He's probably sleeping in the dryer. And I am almost done' I yelled back. Mom rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and grabbed everything on top of my bed and dumped it into a trunk. I smiled to myself as I took a final look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I was looking at myself, the same person who used to be called a Boffin a few years ago, the same person who became friends with the famous Harry Potter, the same person who got asked to the Yule Ball by the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. I was blossoming all along, cool. There were many changes in how I looked now. My old bushy hair were now in elegant waves, my usual eyes which had a look of concentration in them all the time now glowed with pleasure sparkling a golden brown. My teeth were finally even and sparkled white. Mom yelled again and I made an odd noise between a cry and a roar as I stormed downstairs my trunk pulling along behind me.  
  
It took us an hour to reach King Cross's station. Mom was getting fussy about the amount of luggage I was carrying and Dad, well he was being the same laid back dad he always was. He rolled his eyes as mom pulled out three name tags to attach to my luggage. 'Mom! I can take care of my own luggage! I don't need name tags' I moaned. 'Yeah, Mrs. Granger give her some freedom' said an unusually mature voice from behind me. I looked back and saw a tall, strong guy with flaming red hair and so many freckles that it looked like a tan. 'Ron!' I squealed, throwing my arms around him. 'Great to see you again' said Ron in a muffled voice. 'Ohmigosh, how was the Caribbean?' 'It was great! Fred and George actually tied Charlie's' I sighed as Ron's elder brother Charlie nudged him hard in the ribs. As Ron and I climbed into the Hogwarts express, Draco Malfoy walked casually into the train and smirked. Ron rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Malfoy. 'Where is Harry?' I said, waving good bye to dad. 'He and Ginny went to look for a compartment when I offered to look for you' 'Right' I said. We walked to the end of the train looking for Harry and Ginny when Neville came walking up to us with a bunch of droobles best blowing gum in his arms. 'Hermione! You look great. Nice tan Ron' said Neville, playfully. Ron grinned and I couldn't help blushing. Neville sniggered and said 'Follow me, Harry and Ginny are in this compartment here' We walked into the compartment and it looked like a couple of people were already in there. A dark boy with a piercing on his eyebrow sat chatting with another boy with his hair spiked up, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. What have they done to themselves I thought a smile spreading over my face. A blonde girl called Lavender Brown sat gossiping with her best friend Parvati Patil who from my point of view was the prettiest girl in the compartment, in the train as a matter of fact. Harry who had changed a lot as well, he now had a muscular built and a tan as well. He wore transparent lenses instead of his glasses and he was chatting up another girl with flaming red hair. Ginny Weasley! She had changed the most from everyone else. She had matured into a better figure, her face was glowing with laughter and her eyes flashed energetic silver. She looked at me and squealed and threw her arms around me. 'Ginny!' I shrieked. Harry looked at me and I didn't know what took over me. My heart melted. Harry's eyes looked straight into mine and they glowed with affection. I smiled at him, he looked at me then at Ginny and then back at me. I leaned down and gave him a hug, it seemed like there was electricity passing down my spine. I sighed. 'It's great to see you again' he said. 


	2. Fleur Delacour

I woke up the next day with pillows thrown at my head and high pitched shrieks and laughs filled the girl's dormitory. Parvati was standing on her bed in pale pink pajamas, holding a pillow in her hand. Lavender was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the edge of my bed, tears of laughter rolling down her face. 'What's happening?' I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. 'Nothing, you coming down for breakfast?' said Ginny. 'Yeah, you go ahead I'll catch up' 'I'll save you a seat and a toast' said Ginny, as she left. I took a quick shower and as it was a Sunday I wore muggle clothing. Parvati and Lavender came on behind me, giggling happily. Ron and Harry sat laughing loudly at a joke Ginny had said. I put on a smile and walked over to them. Ron gave me a nod and Harry beamed.  
  
'So, how were your holidays?' said Ginny, nibbling on a piece of toast. 'They were great! We went to the Leaning tower of Pisa, it was beautiful. Italy is one of the prettiest places I have ever seen' I said. 'We had a great time in the cruise as well, sorry you couldn't join us' said Ron. 'I am sorry that I joined you. You would have been grossed out as well if you saw Ron get sea-sick after every hour' said Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. 'It was really cool; it was really humid as well. It's amazing how hot and sweaty you can get' said Harry, a glint in his eye. I gulped; Ginny noticed and raised her eyebrows in surprise. I blushed and stared at the grass. Ron sniggered to himself, remembering something from his holidays. Harry looked and Ron and an unfamiliar smirk spread across his face. Ginny looked as though she understood and rolled her eyes. 'Huh?' I said, frowning. 'I think we forgot to tell you the funniest thing that happened' said Ron. 'Ginny, had a little drowning session' said Harry. Ginny turned red with embarrassment. 'It was the second time Harry saved her life' said Ron, a dark look suddenly taking place on his face instead of the usual cheerful look. Harry and Ginny exchanged affectionate looks. I got a lump in my throat, for some reason I couldn't bear to see Harry and Ginny so close together. 'Anyways...' Said Ron, spotting the look on my face. Ginny jumped and Harry coughed to cover his embarrassment.  
  
Ginny and I sat by the fireplace that night, we had got our dinner upstairs so we could talk. 'So, I noticed that you and Harry have a little secret' I said, trying my best to cover my curiosity. Ginny looked confused, 'What do you mean?' 'Well, I have a feeling that you have a thing for Harry' I said, hurriedly. 'What!' Ginny exclaimed, spilling her pumpkin juice. 'I was just wondering if you, you know... liked him more than as a friend' 'No... Harry's like a brother to me' said Ginny, heaving a sigh. I smiled a little too triumphantly. Ginny gasped and said 'You like him!' I pretended to look grossed out, but Ginny saw right through me. 'You do like him...' she said softly, looking slightly depressed. 'Well... I am not really sure but I have this weird emotion that I can't really describe' I said. 'So... what are you going to do?' said Ginny, mischievously. 'I dunno... I should ask him out' Ginny rolled her eyes and said 'You are clever and all that but when it comes to your love life, I'd give you a D' I sighed and went back to eating while Ginny looked like she was creating a weird plan or something.  
  
By the next morning, there were groans and complains flying around the school due to the beginning of lessons. Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables as I walked into the Great hall. Ginny was moaning about her OWLs to Harry, who was taking an unusual interest to that conversation. Ron was eating for two; he seemed to be in a hurry. 'Hi' said Ron as he rushed of to the entrance hall. Ginny looked up and smiled and Harry nodded. 'What's with Ron?' I said, frowning. 'New defense against the dark arts teacher' said Harry. I looked at the teachers table and saw a lady in violet robes chatting with professor Sinistra. She was extremely pretty; her silvery blonde hair was elegantly pulled into a knot. She had pale blue eyes were looking slightly nervous. 'It's that Delacour woman' I said. 'It's Professor. Delacour' said Ginny, looking slightly disgusted. I sighed, 'well this is the time where that curse on the job should kick in. Harry raised an eyebrow for a moment but then shrugged and walked towards the entrance hall as well. 'Boys...' I mumbled. 'Teenage Boys...' Ginny corrected. 'Let's just accept it. She is way better than me' I said. 'Than I am u mean' said Ginny. 'Will you stop correcting me' I said, frustrated. Ginny sniggered and said 'She's just got looks; you've got that and more'  
  
Our lessons were changed now, as we only had to do those subjects which would affect our career. It turned out that Harry, Ron and I had all made the choice of becoming aurors, so we had the same classes at the same times. We had double Defense against the dark arts for alternate days, and the day started with those. The classroom was half full when I arrived mostly filled with boys who practically drooling over "Professor" Delacour, who sat idly on the table. I was glad to see that Harry and Ron were on a seat at the back of the classroom. Ron who crouching behind a heap of books which looked like they were including all his books for the day and a few of Harry's. Fleur looked up as I entered and gave me a smile. I smiled back and Ron winced. 'Okay class... I suppose you think zat zis job iz cursed. Well eet eesn't. I am now your teacher and you must listen to me' she said, carelessly sitting on her chair. Almost every girl in the class looked furious. 'You' she snapped, looking at the pile of books Ron was hiding behind. Ron turned red and removed some of the books at the top of the pile to look at Fleur. 'Look at me when I am talking to you' she said, not sounding as angry as she looked. Ron took a deep breath and looked Fleur straight in the eye. 'Tell me, what you have been zoing for ze last year' she asked with no sign of recognition on her face. 'Umm... we had Professor Umbridge who made us do some theory work on how the ministry should be interfering with Hogwarts and proving to us what a delinquent of a toad she really is' said Ron, boldly. Harry sniggered and Neville burst out laughing. Fleur looked amused and for a moment she looked like she was going to smile but she just shrugged and looked at me instead. 'Hermione Granger. Where do you think we should start ze lesson?' she said, smiling at me. 'ME?? You want me to tell you?' I said. 'Yes, if zat is okay with you of course' 'Okay. Well, we learned how to defend ourselves against spells, hexes and we even learned to be prepared for the affects of unforgivable curses' Fleur looked impressed and said 'Let's revise on zat then' Everyone was grouped into threes and we were taken down to the grounds by the lake. 'You must remember zat zis is not just a lesson anymore. We are here preparing to be Aurors or maybe something else but it all starts here. You are building up on your base so zat you can have a strong career. Zat is all I can tell you, ze rest is all up to you' she said as we walked towards the blue-green lake. 


	3. News and the Question

Halloween came quickly, by which we had learned almost every counter curse invented and transfigured the largest elephants into mice. Fleur didn't go any easier on us as snow started to gather on the grounds and the lake turned a hard slab of ice. She preferred to have her lessons outside as we had more space and got chances to observe the other students in class. Snape was much fairer to the house than he was a few months ago. Harry and Ron were surprisingly as good as I was at potions now that Snape wasn't on their case all the time. Neville Longbottom had build upon his confidence and now looked Snape straight in the eye (although he did cower and shudder every now and then) when they talked.

One of the evenings Katie Bell walked up to Harry and Ron and said-

'Hi Harry, Ron. Well, we have to decide when to hold the Quidditch try outs. I'm captain now you see and we really need to start practicing but I have my NEWTs and all'

And they arranged a match for the Thursday after Halloween; I had this weird idea of trying out this year. I couldn't be that bad, Ginny would surely help me so there was a chance I could be once of the next Gryffindor chasers.

Finally Halloween arrived and the feast approached.

'I don't believe it' said Ron who was in a deep conversation with Harry and Ginny.

'What?' I said, settling myself down beside Harry.

'It's been about two and a half months since the whole magical world believed that Voldemort's back and yet no attacks. It's just strange isn't it?' said Harry.

'Well, V-v-Voldemort must know that all the aurors are looking for him so there is no way he can hide for long. Everyone knows how he looks and all so why doesn't he kill everyone before he is found?' said Ginny.

'Maybe he is living in the Riddle house' said Ron.

'Nahh... he wouldn't. He hates that house, too many memories' said Harry, glaring at the table.

I was quiet, taking in everyone's opinions.

'Is there any place they haven't looked yet?'

'Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The ministry thought that Voldemort would have fled after what happened in the Department of Mysteries'

'Well, the death eaters haven't escaped yet. With emphasis on the YET'

'Zey won't be in zeir for long' said a cool, female voice from behind Ron.

Fleur Delacour had walked from the teachers table and sat beside Ron, who blushed immediately.

'Umm... hello Professor. Delacour' said Ron.

Ginny nodded and Harry smiled. I automatically smiled at her as well.

'Don't mind if I sit here do you?' said Fleur.

'No' said Ron, quickly.

'Well, I actually wanted to talk to you Harry' she said.

'Okay?' said Harry.

'I seem to know zat you started zis Dumbledore's Army zingy last year. I was wondering if you would set it up again, just for practice'

'Oh, well we stopped last year because Umbridge caught us'

'She isn't here anymore now ees she?'

'Does Dumbledore know?'

'Oui, he knows. He recommended ze super idea'

'Okay then, when do we start'

'Anytime you like, and thank you very much. I reelly appreciate eet'

She kneeled over and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek.

She looked at Ron and said 'You 'ave improved a lot in your school work. You must help

Harry out as well' she said, kissing him on the cheek as well.

She walked away as Ginny started sniggering.

'What!' Ron and Harry snapped at Ginny, both of them looking pretty shocked from what just happened.

'Well, sure she is pretty and all that but it won't help you much once people know that a teacher just kissed you'

Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable as they went back to eating their dinner.

The next morning Ron and Ginny sat playing wizard chess while Harry wrote a letter to Lupin. IT turned out that Ginny was worse than Harry when it came to Wizard Chess; she kept on scowling at the knights and once or twice at Ron who had a gloating smile plastered on his face.

Shouldn't you be studying for your OWLs?' I said, settling down beside an angry Ginny.

'Hey, I have still got months to go' mumbled Ginny, taking out some magic nail varnish from a leather pouch.

'You have to decide what you have to do in future and study hard for the subjects coming up' I said, persistently.

'Quit nagging me Hermione, if I don't do well I can always join Fred and George in their joke shop'

I looked hurt and mumbled a sorry.

Ginny shrugged and said 'No, I should be sorry. You are just looking out for me, which by the way is my brother's job and yet...'

I glanced at Ron who was examining Ginny's nail varnish. Ginny sniggered and then walked over to Harry, who held up a hand and pulled Ginny onto the floor by the fireplace. Ginny smiled and sat down beside him. I growled to myself as anger flamed up inside me. Before I knew what I was doing I walked up to Harry and sat down beside him, making him and Ginny jump in surprise.

'Umm... hey Hermione' said Harry, flashing me a lopsided smile.

'You want to go down for lunch?'

'Umm... you wanna come as well Ginny?' Harry asked.

Ginny looked at me and understood my pleading look immediately, 'No thanks. I'll help Ron to figure out why girls use make up' she said, smirking.

I smiled happily as we walked down the stairs towards the great hall, Luna Lovegood was standing by the door, looking extremely scared.

'Hi Luna, what's wrong?' said Harry, walking up to her.

'You seen Ginny?' said Luna, shivering slightly.

'Yeah, she's in the common room. Why?'

'I need to talk to her. Hey, can you tell her to meet me by the lake on the weekend?'

'Uh... sure'

Harry and I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'What was all that about?' I asked, helping myself to eggs.

'Dunno, oh well. I'm starving' said Harry, piling his plate with bacon.

'Anyways, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. You wanna go?' I said, casually.

Harry spluttered into his plate as I turned red.

'Are- a- are you asking me out?' he said, blushing furiously.

'I suppose I am, why, won't I like the answer?' I said, smiling.

'Well, I suppose we could. It'll be cool. Sure, meet you at the Gryffindor common room on Saturday after the next?' said Harry, finally turning to normal colours.

I smiled, a little too triumphantly as Ginny joined us. Harry looked up and smiled, I smiled as well.

'Hey, you guys want to join me on the Hogsmeade weekend?' said Ginny, hopefully.

Harry blushed immediately and looked extremely interested in his breakfast.

'Sorry, we have stuff to do' Harry mumbled.

'What kind of stuff?' said Ginny, looking distinctly disappointed.

'Well we have umm... tell her Hermione' said Harry, looking sympathetically towards Ginny.

'We are, well, we are kind of going out' I said, beaming.

Ginny's face lit up and she beamed at me then at Harry.

'I'm proud of you Harry. You have picked a great girl' said Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny sadly and forced a smile. That's when I knew that there was something going on but I didn't really bother.

'I suppose I'll practice my flying that day. You two have a great time' she said getting up, and stuffing her pockets with toast.

She flashed a smile as she walked out of the hall.

Ginny helped Ron with his Potions homework that afternoon as Harry and I walked towards the lake. We saw the sunset and Harry was unusually impatient about it. We walked back to the castle as it turned dark and found Ginny and Ron sitting by the fireplace with extremely worried looks on their faces. Ginny looked up, revealing a tear-stained face as we walked into the common room.

'What's wrong?' I said.

'Percy...' Ron croaked, he looked on the verge of tears.

'What about him?' asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

'Death eaters... they, got him. I mean he's... he was ambushed' said Ginny, she burst into tears and buried her face into Ron's chest.

'What! When did this happen?' I said, patting Ginny.

'A few hours ago, mom just talked to us through floo powder. It was Lucius Malfoy, he Goyle and that Lestrange woman' said Ron, staring at the fireplace.

'I know he walked out on us, but he's still our brother!!' Ginny sobbed.

'And Fudge, he's arresting Percy for killing Goyle. It was for self defence, he didn't do a killing curse but he did the diffindo spell on that guy's throat and ended up tearing him into pieces' said Ron.

'They are arresting Percy' Harry exclaimed, he walked over to Ron and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny whimpered and then ran up to the girl's dormitories. Ron opened his mouth to call her back but Harry shook his head.

'Is there going to be trial? I mean he should at least get a chance to have his saying!' I said, outraged.

'Yes, there's a trial. But it's no use, is it? Fudge is too embarrassed of the fact that Dad was right and he wasn't and that everyone knows that he hired Percy to spy on Dumbledore. He wanted something on the family...' said Ron, his ears turning red.

'What about lawyers? If Percy has a good lawyer, he can get off' I said.

'I know but, that is not the point. Fudge has got permanent hatred towards us and his dream is to have a good reason to put all of us in Azkaban' said Ron, he got up and picked up his bag.

'Where are you going?' asked Harry.

'I'm hitting the hay. Really tired, I have to think about what happened. Should take care of Ginny. Shouldn't let her get into trouble' Ron mumbled thickly.

Harry made to follow Ron but didn't. He walked up to me and placed a brief kiss on my cheek and the walked to the boy's dormitory.

I smiled to myself as I walked to bed as well. It seemed this whole going out with Harry thing was going to work out after all.


	4. Surprise Surprise

The next morning Ginny was missing from the table as I walked over and sat down next to Ron. Harry was gaping at the Daily Prophet, barely noticing that his cereal was dripping gently from the spoon halfway to his mouth.

'Watsup?' I asked, frowning.

'The attack on Percy, it's in the Prophet.' muttered Harry.

Ron looked and his eyes widened.

'Look at this' Harry said.

' _The first Death eater attack since the knowledge of you know who's return unfortunately took place yesterday when Percy Weasley, 20 and Penelope Clearwater, 19 were attacked by three Death-Eaters, two of whom escaped. Gresham Goyle, Martin Nott and Bellatrix Lestrange were those Death-Eaters guilty of the ambush. One of the Death-Eater was killed while the two others are believed to return to the Dark Lord. This ambush is believed to have taken place as a bait to call a member of either the Weasley family or the Penelope family to You-Know-Who's lair. From no comment from any of these families but a little side information, it is discovered that this person was once possessed by the Dark Lord himself but as a memory. Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater will have to appear in front of the Wizengamot but this is a part of the last few orders given by the Minister of Magic. Further research is conducted and hopefully the hiding areas of the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters will be found out'_

He looked up.

Ron frowned and said 'How stupid do they think You-Know-Who is?'

'They cannot find him, even Dumbledore doesn't have any idea where he is'

'Well, this is Fudge... he can act all that but he needs help. Seriously' I said, scornfully.

'Well, Harry? What's wrong?' said Ron, frowning at Harry who hadn't said a word but just stared at the Prophet with a shocked look.

'They said that the person Voldemort is after was once possessed by him and is a member of you're or Penelope's family...' said Harry, looking extremely worried.

Ron fused his eyebrows together and said 'Ummm... yea I know'

'Ginny!' I exclaimed.

Ron spluttered. He took a deep breath and said as if this was all a joke 'H-he can't be behind Ginny... my sister is not in danger...' he said, grinning forcefully.

'I think we all agree that he wants Ginny...' said Harry, forcing himself to believe it.

I shuddered as a picture of Ginny being tortured crossed my mind.

'So should we tell her?' I asked.

'Tell whom?' said Ron, white as chalk.

'Ginny of course' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'Tell me what?' said a voice behind me.

I squeaked as a smiling Ginny sat down beside me. Harry stared with a look of worry and fear while Ron looked as though he needed a pint of blood.

'Tell me what?' repeated Ginny.

'Umm... so. Whom have you been hanging out with? I haven't seen you around much' I said, quickly.

'Yea, Luna has been telling me a little something. About her mom and all... hey is that the Daily prophet? Can I borrow that?' she said, picking it out of Harry's hand.

Harry sat staring for a moment then snatched it back and stuffed it into his bag.

Ginny frowned and said 'I cannot read the newspaper?'

'NO! I have to go... come on Ron, Hermione. We have stuff to do... outside' he said, turning slightly red.

'Yeah! Come on Hermione, you have to come' said Ron, standing up.

'Can I come? I can always borrow the paper later right?' said Ginny, pleadingly.

'You can't come... it's... you... you're not exactly in our... group' said Ron, lamely.

'What group?' said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh forget it... we need to talk privately okay?' said Harry, looking frustrated.

'Whatever...' said Ginny, looking hurt but she sat down and started spreading marmalade on her toast.

Ron opened his mouth as to retort but hesitated and walked away, closely followed by Harry and me.

We didn't meet Ginny all day but we did see her chattering away merrily with Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy and a Hufflepuff 5th yr called David Melbourne.

At the end of the day Ron and Harry sat by the fireplace trying to complete their Potions homework. I sat with Lavender and Parvati, we chatted as we finished our homework as well. Ginny on the other hand walked into the portrait hole at midnight, looking petrified.

Ron noticed this first and said Hi. Ginny waved carelessly as she took as seat beside him, then suddenly she looked angry and glared at Ron.

'What?' he said.

'You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?' she said, angrily.

'Didn't tell you what?' said Ron, looking bewildered.

'ABOUT THE ARTICLE IN THE DAILY PROPHET! PERCY AND PENELOPE WERE ATTACKED! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS GOING TO ATTACK SOMEONE FROM OUR FAMILY OR PENELOPE'S! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!' she shrieked.

'Oh! Well, we didn't want you to panic that is why' said Ron, looking shocked at his little sister's sudden outburst.

'OH! YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T HANDLE IT, DID YOU? I KNOW VERY WELL WHO HE IS BEHIND, OKAY! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL YOU KNOW!'

'Shut it Ginny, I was worried okay! I don't want you to get into any danger!' said Ron, standing up.

'DON'T TELL ME THAT IT WAS BECAUSE YOU CARED... IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!' she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

'DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME GINNY! YOU CANNOT TELL ME IF I CARE OR NOT' yelled Ron, staring Ginny straight in the eye.

'I WILL TALK TO YOU HOW I WAN'T! IF YOU WAN'T ME TO BE SAFE AT LEAST LET ME KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN' said Ginny, her voice rising even though it was pretty loud.

'THE ONLY WAY I WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE SAFE IF ONLY YOU LET ME INTO YOUR LIFE A LITTLE' said Ron, looking angry yet meaningful.

'I LET YOU INTO MY LIFE JUST ENOUGH TO NOT LET YOU CONTROL IT! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO DEPEND ON YOU DO YOU? YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY RIDDLE OR WHEN I BROKE UP WITH MICHEAL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN I WAS DEAD WORRIED WHEN I SAW BLACK DRAG YOU INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW! YOU DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF!' shrieked Ginny, shooting Ron a dirty look and storming up to the Girl's dormitories.

Ron opened his mouth to yell back but stopped as Ginny slammed the door behind her.

Harry looked at me with wide worried eyes.

'Can you believe her!' said Ron, looking at me.

'How could you be so horrible to your sister' said Lavender, standing up from her chair.

'You should be ashamed of yourself Ronald Weasley!' said Parvati, glaring daggers at Ron.

'What! You are blaming me!' Ron yelled at Parvati, who did not even flinch at the bombarding but glared back.

'Poor Ginny' Lavender muttered as she walked to the door to the girl's dormitories as well. Parvati shook her head, looking disgusted and followed.

Harry stared open mouthed at them and then looked at Ron who looked as though he was about to cry with guilt.

'Ron...' Harry said softly, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'I deserved that...' he said, his eyes bloodshot.

'No you didn't... You didn't deserve any of that' I said, walking up to Ron.

'I am not a good brother... I should be out there for her... no wonder she prefers Fred and George... but now that they aren't here she's just got me... and I don't fulfil my duty as her brother...how could I ignore her so much' said Ron, hoarsely.

'No Ron, you are a good brother... you are the sweet and sensitive and you care for Ginny as much as Fred and George... maybe even more! You didn't deserve the yelling one bit!' I said, comfortingly.

Ron looked up at me and I couldn't help giving him a warm hug. He buried his head in my shoulder as Harry looked sympathetically at us. For a moment I felt my knees buckle under Ron's strong arms but the next moment he left me.

Ron stood limply before the fireplace for a moment then suddenly looked worried once more.

'How did she see us?' he whispered.

'See us where?' Harry asked.

'When Padfoot dragged me into the whomping willow?'

'I dunno, out of one of the windows I think' said Harry.

'Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore does it?' I said, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

Suddenly the door to the girl's dormitories opened and Ginny walked out.

'What is it now?' snapped Ron.

'Since you wanted to be in on my life a little more I thought it was about time I told you that I started going out with Blaise Zabini a week ago' she said, softly and she walked immediately back into the corridor in front of our dormitory and shut the door behind her before Ron had a chance to start fighting.

I sighed and looked up at Harry and Ron, both who looked ten times as furious as they looked before. To come to think of it Harry looked angrier than Ron.

'She is going out with a Slytherin!' Harry exclaimed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'I knew she was going out with someone but I didn't know it was Zabini' said Ron.

'Just as she said...' I said quietly.

'Whose side are you on?' Harry exclaimed, looking at me as though I was mad.

'I am not taking sides... but if only you paid a little more attention to Ginny you would know' I said, looking at Ron.

Ron looked angry but he nodded as he understood but Harry glared at Ron.

'So you are going to let Ginny date him?' he said, angrily.

'Yea... she can handle it' said Ron, looking as though he understood very well.

'What?? Okay! FINE' said Harry, walking off furiously.

I frowned with suspicion as something hit me... Could Harry Potter have a thing for Ginny Weasley? Possible... possible... but he wouldn't say yes to going out with me if he liked her, would he?


	5. Arguments and discovery

Ron and Ginny didn't resolve the fight for days; instead they ignored each other completely. As Ginny couldn't hang out with us any more she went to studying for her OWLs. Harry was 10 times as furious at Ginny as Ron when we saw her talking happily to Blaise and his sister who was in Ginny's year. Ron flashed a glare at her which she ignored.

Quidditch tryouts were a day away and Ginny had promised to help me. She woke me up on a chilly morning and that's when we started practice. I hadn't used a broom since my first year but for that much inexperience, I was good. Ginny made me do some chasing as she did the keeping. She was very good, she looked as though she lived to fly. She was as good as Harry, slightly slower but it was probably because of her broom. Harry saw us flying as he went for a stroll, he ran and returned with his Firebolt immediately. I felt completely lame compared to him and Ginny. By lunchtime we decided to stop and return to grab a bite. Ron was concentrating very hard on his Potions homework as he received a P for his last piece of homework, and as we were studying for NEWT levels now we couldn't get more than one two P's in a row without being suspended from the lesson for a week, which Ron was only more than happy to sacrifice but promised to work on it when I glared at him for a whole hour.

As we walked into the Common Room, Ron looked up and looked as though he could burst with happiness.

'Is there a reason why you are so happy' said Harry, frowning.

'Guess who is fired?' said Ron.

'Who...?' said Ginny, her voice trailed off as she realised that she was back on talking terms with Ron.

Ron didn't look offended, he shrugged and said 'Listen I'm really sorry... I acted like a complete jerk. Can you forgive your big brother's stupidity?' he said, softly.

Ginny looked surprised for a moment but then smile and threw her arms around Ron

'I'm sorry too, I was so stuck up! But you are okay with me dating Blaise right?' she said, with a hint of pleading in her voice.

'Yea, if you like him he can't be all that bad...' said Ron, smiling.

'Okay, Okay... enough with the family bonds, who is fired Ron?' said Harry, trying to change the topic from the whole Ginny Blaise thing.

'Oh, yeah. Cornelius Fudge! He's sacked from the Minister of magic job' he said, his eyes glinting maliciously.

'Ohmigosh!' I exclaimed.

'Yeah! He just got fired, just like that?' said Ginny, her eyes wide.

'No... Percy's trial! The entire Wizengamot voted Fudge out for not being alert'

'Whoa! So who is the new Minister?'

'Dad...' Ron muttered, beaming with pride.

'WHAT!' Ginny shrieked, she looked as though she would faint.

'Yeah! Dad is the new minister of magic' said Ron.

'Wow! That is cool... what about your mum? She must be well excited' said Harry, his eyed round as galleons.

'She is! Percy, Bill and Charlie all are back at the burrow to celebrate... you and Hermione are invited as well... we can go but Ginny has to stay because of her OWLs...' said Ron.

'I'm not going to stay! I am coming! Umm.... I'm coming where exactly?' said Ginny, indignantly.

'Home of course... on the weekend.... It's a Hogsmeade weekend so it won't matter' said Ron.

'Oh, but we have a... well... okay then... this weekend. Did Dumbledore say if we could go?' I said, suddenly realizing that Harry and I would miss out our first date.

Harry and Ginny realised too and worked hard to make sure Ron didn't realise that he was ruining the plans.

'Okay then... I'll write to mum and say that all of you are coming' said Ron, beaming happier than I had ever seen him.

'Good... I'll see you guys at Quidditch practice tomorrow' said Ginny, wearily.

She walked to the dormitories. Ron waved a goodbye and walked to his dormitory.

Harry stood beside me. None of us said anything for a moment then he looked up at me.

'Well that ruins it then?' he said, softly.

'Yes... well, it's for Ron. Mr. Weasley deserved it; he is perfect for the job. Finally they get what they always deserved... appreciation' I said, smiling slightly.

'Yea... but I still feel bad about us not being able to go out...' he said, his voice trailing of.

'Well, there is always next week' I said.

'There is always today' he said, smirking slightly.

'Now?' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, that is if you want to'

'I want to... but where?'

'How about a little midnight broomsticks ride in an hour or so?'

'I'd love to' I said softly, smirking as well.

In an hour I was waiting by the fire for Harry to come. Katie Bell sat alone in a corner of the room, scribbling onto a piece of parchment.

'Hey' said a voice behind me.

I jumped as Harry put a hand on my shoulder. Harry had his Firebolt in his hand and his invisibility cloak leaned on his shoulder.

Katie looked up at the interruption and then returned back to scribbling.

'You alright Katie?' asked Harry, frowning.

Katie nodded, without looking up. I frowned, Katie wasn't acting like herself, and she wasn't the hyper, wild and funny kind which she usually was. I hadn't noticed that for a while, she seemed limp and frail. Hopefully she would get better by the Quidditch tryouts, it always cheered Ginny up.

'Are you sure? You need a little company?' Harry asked.

Katie looked up and put on an unconvincing smile, 'No thanks...'

'You know what, wait a minute' I said.

I told Harry to wait a minute and walked up to the 5th yr girls' dormitories. Ginny was lying awake in her bed, stroking Crookshanks (He preferred Ginny, after me but he wandered into her dormitory at nights)

'Ginny.' I whispered.

'Hey, 'Mione. Whatsup?' she asked looking up, Crookshanks purred loudly and rubbed himself against my feet.

'Hey, can you keep Katie a little company. I know that you rarely sleep early but she is a little down, I think she could do with a little cheering up. She'll trust you with whatever is bothering her' I said.

Ginny smiled brightly and got up, she lifted her pillow under which there was a large bar of Chocolate. She took it and said 'She could do with chocolate as well'.

Ginny followed me to the common room. Harry who seemed to be trying to talk to Katie looked up and smile at me, then Ginny.

Ginny walked over to Katie and started talking in low soothing words. Harry and I climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

It was amazing; I never thought flying would make you feel so good. No wonder Ron and Harry enjoyed Quidditch. Harry let me ride his Firebolt which was a bit too fast and abrupt for me but I got used to it. We returned to the common room in two hours as it started turning cold, I was unusually energetic to be awake at this time of the night.

Ginny was sleeping in an armchair by the fireplace, her head lolling on her shoulder. Harry smiled amusedly when he saw her and said 'it's unusual isn't it... she is 15 and yet so tiny'

I grinned and said 'Ron calls it tetchy'

'I call it petite... or minuscule. Good luck for tomorrow... I'm sure you'll get on the team. You are good considering that we haven't let you play along with us' said Harry, looking at me with his green, affectionate eyes.

I couldn't help smiling as he took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

'G'night' he said, as he leaned over to kiss me but hesitated. Then smiled at me and walked up to the Boy's dormitories.

I frowned to myself as I walked up to my four poster bed. Ah well, boys are a confusing subject.


	6. Quidditch attacks

The day for the Quidditch tryouts finally came and all we had to do is wait for the lessons to end. As usual, Snape criticised every Gryffindor he came across and ended up making Harry's unsuccessful potion disappear. Harry looked up indignantly and muttered under his breath. Ron smirked and raised an eyebrow, I frowned at the unjust. As the bell rang for the end of lessons, I scurried out of the class, Ron and Harry followed. Harry was still muttering about Snape and Ron found this very amusing. Neville caught up with us halfway down to the Common room.

'Harry! Hey can I tryout for the Quidditch team this year' Neville panted, his hands on his knees.

'Yeah, sure. I'm sure Katie will give you a chance' said Harry.

'I don't have a broom though'

'Umm... you can borrow mine'

Neville's eyed were round as galleons as he said 'you'd let me borrow the Firebolt?'

'Sure'

'Thanks!' Neville said, as he climbed through the portrait hole.

Katie walked past us as we climbed in.

'See you at the pitch, good luck Hermione. Harry told me you were trying out' she said, nodding at us.

'He did, did he?' I said, looking pointedly at Harry.

He smiled apologetically but still looked as though it was his duty.

'And Ron, can you thank Ginny from me' said Katie, calling as she walked off.

'Thank her for what?' Ron asked me.

'Just something she did for her... it had to do with the thing and this guy at the place' I said, thoroughly enjoying messing with Ron's head.

Ron frowned, looking extremely confused but then brightened up as he smiled at someone over my shoulder. I turned and saw, Ginny walking in as well. She looked annoyed and worried.

'What's up?' Ron asked.

'I overslept and missed all my lessons before lunch. I got detention for the whole week' she said, shaking her head.

'Oh' Ron, Harry and I said simultaneously.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' she said, angrily to me.

'Because I very well remember the last time I woke you up. You punched me and kicked Ron... all in your sleep band yet it knocked me out cold' I said, grimacing at the memory.

'Yeah, well. I'm sorry about that' said Ginny, blushing.

'Okay, Quidditch practice' said Ron.

'I'll get my broom!' said Ginny, running to the dormitories.

'When did she get a broom?' Harry asked.

'Oh she helped Fred and George make new stuff for their joke shop and they paid her quite a lot. She got a Nimbus 3000 before school started... and she still had enough money to renew her wardrobe' said Ron, smiling somewhat proudly.

'What is it with girls as clothes?' Harry asked.

I giggled and put a hand on Harry's cheek. He turned slightly pink but put his hand on mine.

'Maybe because that's one of the few things you notice about us...' I said, softly.

'Maybe...' Harry said, a low growling noise came from his throat. I smirked.

'Oh, puh-lease...' said Ron, he looked disgusted and hurt.

'Why? Haven't you seen anyone act smitten before?' I kidded, as Harry placed an arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, just then Ginny came down with a wonderfully detailed broom in her hand.

'Ready to go?' she asked, smiling eagerly.

'Yup' said Ron, messing up Ginny's hair is a brotherly fashion.

As we walked down the marble staircase, we saw Blaise Zabini leaning casually against the railing. He smiled affectionately as he saw Ginny, Ron and Harry both stiffened but didn't ay anything. Blaise acknowledged us with a polite nod and Ginny walked off with him. We could hear Blaise talk seductively to Ginny and her laugh. Ron frowned and clenched his fists.

'Ginny!' he called, unable to control himself anymore.

Ginny turned around, Blaise held her hand which unusually caught Ron's attention before he realised she was looking at him.

'What is he doing her?' he snapped, glaring at Blaise who looked slightly amused.

'"He" is here to see if I do well in Quidditch. He didn't know me till the end of last year as I am Lisa Zabini's friend and we met last year, he didn't know if I was good or not' she said, as a matter of factly.

'How do you know he isn't spying on our Quidditch team?' said Ron, accusingly.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but as she didn't want another fight she looked pleadingly at me. I nodded and mouthed 'Go ahead... I'll see to it'. She looked relieved as she saw me pull Ron and Harry to a side.

'Well, I suppose you are fantasizing about Zabini too' Ron said loudly.

'What! No... Ron. Give him a chance will you! Ginny likes him and if he's good enough for her why do you have a problem with him? What is it about him that gives you such a problem?' I said, desperately.

Ron looked as though he was thinking very hard then said 'He's well- he... he's a Slytherin!' said Ron as though the only thing he wanted was for me to understand.

'I know you have your doubts... so do I, but you can't let that interfere between Ginny and him. He hasn't harmed her... don't judge him until he has done something to offend you' I said, I looked at Harry for help and he sighed.

'Dude... Ginny isn't a little girl anymore. She can handle him by herself... remember when she knocked you and Hermione out cold... well that was in her sleep. If Zabini tries anything on her, you'll find his organs lying 5 feet from his body' said Harry, smiling at the thought.

I grinned and looked at Ron.

'I just don't want her to get hurt...' he said softly. He stood still for a moment then put his arms around me and gave me a tight enough hug to puncture my lungs but there was something about this hug that I didn't notice before. It wasn't friendly... it was more, much more.

Harry noticed and frowned; he clucked his tongue impatiently and said 'We have tryouts to attend'

'Oh yeah' I said, blood rising to my face.

'Yeah' said Ron, his ears the same colour as his hair.

By the time we reached Ginny and Katie were already in the air. Blaise was on the bleachers, he wasn't very interested in the tryouts so he sat by the bleacher's reading a thick book. There was a long row of Gryffindors sitting on the Ravenclaw side of the bleachers. They included Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, two 7th yrs; three other 5th yrs called Ginger McKenzie, Harvey Sky and Theodore Moran respectively, beside them sat a timid looking 2nd year whom Hermione said to be Felicity Carlton. Blaise was given some company as Parvati and Padma Patil sat whispering to each other and bursting out laughing every now and then which highly annoyed Blaise by the look on his face.

'You're late!' yelled Katie, fifty feet in the air.

'Sorry, we had a little problem' Harry said, loudly. Lifting into the air, followed by Ron.

'What happened to Sloper?' I shouted, at the rate the wind was blowing, I could barely hear myself.

'He moved schools... poor wimp's mother made him move to a school closer to their home' yelled Ginny, looking distinctly disgusted.

I shrugged as I sat down beside Felicity Carlton, who squirmed nervously.

Soon enough I saw everyone in the line fly and act as chasers and beaters. Lavender was good, but she was very abrupt and fell of her broom as she landed. Dean wasn't at all good as his broom stopped all of a sudden in mid air and he slid down to the tail and fell of as well, stopped by Ginny who levitated him a few inches above the ground. By the time Ginger McKenzie flew off in the wrong direction on her broom Neville scurried to the bleachers and sat down beside me. I talked to him till Katie called down at us.

'You two are going to have to have tryouts together. We are out of time'

I nodded and Neville stood up, looking nervous. Harry flew down and handed me his broom.

'Thanks' I muttered as I realised how nervous I was.

'Anytime... honey' he said, blushing slightly.

Neville who was watching sniggered. I turned red but walked down to the centre of the Quiddditch pitch and took of. I felt the cold breeze, which felt colder every minute. I thought it was because the sun was setting or because of the speed of the Firebolt but when I saw that Harry was still higher than any of us but he looked as though he sensed trouble. Everyone was now looking at Harry who now wore the expression of pain and horror; his eyes were turning red and looked like the ones that belonged to cats. He suddenly clutched his scar and fell of his broom. Katie screamed and Ron was staring as though he couldn't believe what was happening. I stared to, I didn't know what to do, he was to far to catch but suddenly a red blur zoomed by me and Harry fell with a soft thud onto the blur, which slowed down revealing Ginny who looked scared and worried on her broom, Harry was trying to climb it as Ginny pulled onto his hand with both of hers and was trying to pull him onto her broom before he fell from another 30 feet in the air. Ron swooped down upon Harry and Ginny and helped his sister pull Harry up.

'Harry, you alright mate?' Ron asked, his voice was hoarse and dry.

'Yeah! Ron... tell everyone to head back to the castle, Dementors... and Death Eater's. In the forest. Tell Dumbledore!' said Harry, gasping for breath.

'I'll get Dumbledore' said Katie, who had come along with Neville to see if Harry was okay.

'I'll tell everyone to go. Ron, you coming?' said Neville, obviously alarmed at the news.

Ron nodded and followed Neville to the stands, shouting at everyone to head back to the castle.

I settled the Firebolt on level with Ginny's broom so Harry could lean onto another support.

'We'd better head back too' said Ginny, gravely.

Harry nodded numbly but before we could turn our brooms, everything around turned abnormally cold. Harry paled as he weakly sat up on Ginny's broom.

'Harry! Hermione! Ginny!' Neville's voice yelled from the ground.

'Watch out Hermione!' Ron yelled, he looked so pale that he barely stood out from the snow behind him.

Ginny turned around and with seeker instincts pulled her own and my broom down by 5 feet. I looked up and saw a hooded black creature swoop over us. Ron yelled and launched into the air, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my back and felt myself being pulled of my broom. I struggled wildly as Ginny had tears pouring down her face, she pulled onto my hand, so did Harry. He had one of his hands around my wrist and another around his wand as he created a patronus which galloped on air and charged at the dementor. I continued struggling but the dementor was just too strong. Before the stag could charge at the dementor which was slowly pulling me away, an electric blue wall formed between the dementor and the stag. Harry looked down and gasped 'Malfoy ...' he growled as the stag slowly disappeared.

'Expelliarmus' Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius Malfoy.

I felt everything fade in front of me, the lights and the snow turned into nothingness as I felt myself hit the ground with a low thud. I landed softer than I thought, someone had caught me and I fell upon them as I felt strong arms under my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to listen to low voices and moans of pain. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at me with worried eyes.

'She's alright Albus, she will be fine after a little cleaning up' she said.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to me and said 'Are you feeling alright Ms. Granger? Are you feeling well enough to get up or would you like to go to sleep again?' he asked, his voice sounded warm and concerned.

'I'm fine, thanks Professor. How are the others?' I said, getting up.

'I suppose I should tell you what happened as you fainted before any real danger. Firstly let me say that Mr. Potter will be alright with a few days rest and another dose of Skele- gro. Mr. Weasley is alright but he has a slight head injury as he landed on his head when he caught you. Ms. Weasley on the other hand was trying her best to keep Harry on her broom as she came down to rescue you as well but was thrown off her broom by a death eater and she unfortunately fell from thirty feet in the air onto the wooden bleachers' said Dumbledore, sadly.

I whimpered and felt the air drain out of me... Ron had rescued me and Ginny almost got killed to rescue me. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't even control them.

'There there, Ms. Granger. You friends shall be in perfect shape once Madam Pomfrey deals with them. Don't worry now, everything is going to be fine' said Professor McGonagall, putting a hand on my shoulder. I cried softly as Dumbledore looked down at me.

'I think I should tell you the whole story' said Dumbledore.

I nodded, breathing deeply.

'Madame Pomfrey? Could I borrow your office for a minute or two?' asked Dumbledore.

'Of Course' said Madam Pomfrey, who was soaking a cold compress by a bed where Blaise Zabini sat staring at Ginny who lay in her bed, blood slowly dripping down her forehead and cheek.

I sat down on a chair and Dumbledore looked at me sadly for a moment.

'You were attacked by five death eaters and three dementors. You must know what happened till you fainted. You were being pulled away from safety by two of the dementors. Harry tried to get rid of the dementors by creating a patronus but Lucius Malfoy. Neville Longbottom attacked him, unsuccessfully but yet it worked. Lucius Malfoy is arrested and sent to Ireland where the prison is guarded by more faithful creatures than dementors. He cannot escape from there unless... well I wouldn't be telling you that. But then as you fell down, Ms. Weasley flew down to help you but se and Mr. Potter and her were thrown of the broom and both of them fell onto the bleachers and Bellatrix Lestrange levitated he other four sets of bleachers and... ahem... threw them onto Ginny and Harry. Well then Ms. Bell called me over to the pitch and Professor McGonagall. We got Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy put into prison. The dementors were killed, or should I say dissolved and you were got here'

I sighed as I took all this in... I gasped for air... I couldn't breathe and I gave an odd hiccup and passed out again.


End file.
